oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Biohazard/Quick guide
Biohazard continues the storyline after the Plague City quest. The plot deepens as Elena finally gets a chance to process her plague samples. Buried under these samples lies a well-hidden secret. Details Magic for Falador Teleport/Ardougne Teleport *33 Agility for log shortcut |items = *A Priest gown top and bottom (can be obtained during the quest for 10 coins) *A rotten apple (must be obtained during the quest) Recommended: *Teleports to Falador/Draynor Village, Varrock, and Ardougne *A few energy or stamina potions |kills = Mourner (level 13) |recommended = }} 's location]] 's location.]] 's location.]] Walkthrough Getting started * To begin speak to Elena in East Ardougne (directly west of shortcut log). Sneaking back ''Items required: Pigeon cage, bird feed'' * Cross back over the log and speak to Jerico in the house south of the northern Ardougne bank. * Search cupboard for bird feed. * Grab a pigeon cage from the backyard. (note: if you are planning on doing One Small Favour, grab an extra 5 pigeon cages) * Speak to Omart (outside the south-east corner of West Ardougne, right outside of the wall). * Go north to the small watchtower along the wall, in front of the gates to West Ardougne. * Stand in the corner where the two spiked fences meet. * Use bird feed on the watchtower fence. * Click the pigeon cage in your inventory. * Run south from the watchtower and speak to Omart. after a slight delay. You will be in West Ardougne now. Infiltrating the Mourner Headquarters ''Items required: None Recommended: 'Skills necklace(6) (teleport to Fishing Guild) OR Ardougne teleport to quickly return to Elena. * Head around the headquarters to the northern area with the cauldron. * Pick up the rotten apple. * Squeeze through the fence into the backyard. * Use the rotten apple on the cauldron. '''DO NOT EAT IT! * Go back through the fence. * Go to Nurse Sarah's house, south-west of the West Ardougne church. * Search cupboard in northern part of the house for a doctors' gown. * Equip the doctors' gown, go back to the headquarters and open the door. * Go upstairs and kill a mourner. A key will automatically be placed in your inventory. * Use the key on the gate to get into the caged room. * Search the crates to find Elena's distillator (north-eastern single crate). * Go to Elena (via Skills necklace teleport to Fishing Guild or go back and speak to Kilron or via the sewers from Plague City quest) and give her the distillator. Getting the touch paper ''Items required: Falador Teleport or amulet of glory (optional)'' * Bank the 4 samples Elena gives you. Teleporting with samples will break them, so make sure you bank them before you teleport! * Teleport to Draynor Village/Falador. * Ultimate Ironmen can travel southeast and travel to Brimhaven, and from there charter ship to Port Sarim. * Withdraw the samples! * Go to the Chemist in south-western Rimmington. (Using the Rimmington Home Teleport will destroy the plague sample!) * Speak to the Chemist. Avoid all chat options that state you have a plague sample! ' ''He will give you the touch paper. Foresight ''Items required:' Liquid honey, ethenea, sulphuric broline, and the plague sample. * You will find Chancy, Da Vinci and Hops around a fire outside the Chemist's house. * Give Chancy the Gambler the . (It's worthless) * Give Da Vinci the Painter the . (It's colorless) * Give Hops the Drunk the . (It's toxic/undrinkable) So far, so good ''Items required: 10 coins or a priest gown top and bottom, the plague sample and touch paper.'' * Deposit Plague sample (bank deposit box at the northern parts of the docks in Port Sarim by the Monks of Entrana). * Teleport to Varrock (or Cooks' Guild). * Purchase a priest gown (top and bottom) from Thessalia at Thessalia's Fine Clothes in Varrock. * Withdraw the plague sample from the Varrock east bank. * Equip the Priest gown. * Travel to the fenced area to the south-east of the bank (south-eastern Varrock). The guard will search you, but you will be able to pass freely with the plague sample and touch paper in your inventory. * Go to the Dancing Donkey Inn. * Talk to Hops, Da Vinci and Chancy to get the vials back. Make sure you have the free inventory space. * DO NOT pass back through the gate or your vials will be confiscated but note your plague sample will not be! (if you do for some reason get the samples confiscated, you will have to go all the way back to Elena to get more samples and do the rest from that point all over again) * If you must pass through the gate to retrieve the plague sample or papers, you can drop the vials outside the gate and telegrab them. Secrets ''Items required: The plague sample, touch paper, a priest gown, and an Ardougne teleport (51+ Magic suggested).'' * With your Priest gown equipped head to Guidor's house in the south-east of the fenced area. * Speak to Guidor, tell him Elena has sent a sample that needs to be processed. * Return to Ardougne and speak to Elena. * Go to the of Ardougne Castle and speak to King Lathas. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards * Quest points * Thieving experience *Use of the Combat Training Camp north of the city. *The ability to travel freely through the West Ardougne gate. *The ability to use the West Ardougne Teleport in the Arceuus spellbook.